


Shade of the Demon

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Magnificent Seven TV, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Magnificent Seven ATF, Major character death - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon possessing JD goes on a killing spree – it’s target, Team Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade of the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> It is DARK!!! It has Major Character Death!! It has descriptions of people being tortured and killed in various, messy ways. I cannot stress it enough, IT IS A DARK FIC!! DAAAAAAAAARK!!!!!
> 
> Many thanks to strangevisitor7 for the wonderful beta. :D

JD bent down to check the pulse of one of the bad guys they had just taken out on their current bust.

The man was a little worse for wear, unconscious, but breathing steadily.

“JD!”

Turning his head to Buck’s voice, JD didn’t notice the black smoke pouring in from the broken window of the warehouse and slither down the walls.

Tucked away from the others, JD couldn’t scream out or cry in terror when it forced its way in through JD’s mouth. Pouring in like oil, JD choked and screamed and tried to force it out of him, but it was futile.

His eyes turned inky black and then clicked back to hazel brown.

A smirk worked its way onto JD Dunne’s face and he called back to Buck. “On my way, Buck!”

Trapped inside his own body, John Daniel Dunne screamed in rage and terror, while the Demon walked away with its brand new meat suit.

~~~

The memories of JD were an open book to the Demon and it easily situated itself into the young man’s life.

It tormented JD constantly with nightmares of what it was going to do to these six men. The Demon’s favourite was showing JD how he would slowly peel the skin off of Buck Wilmington, one small strip at a time.

JD screamed and cried at that image replaying over and over again. Tucking the human away in a corner of its own mind with that scenario, the Demon got to work at destroying The Magnificent Seven.

~~~

JD lost track of time of how long he was trapped within his body. He wished for many things during his imprisonment: death, revenge and the hope that someone would notice something wrong with him.

But that hope was slowly dying.

The next time JD was allowed to view out of his eyes, he saw his own hand poison Nathan’s vitamins.

Within days, they were crowded around a hospital bed, Nathan Jackson hooked up to various machines to try and keep him alive. The Doctor’s knew nothing and tried to save the man’s life. But he was dying, slowly and painfully.

JD was allowed to watch as the machines around Nathan's bed began emitting the continuous drone that indicated that his friend had died. The demon faked the tears; sobbing his denial as the others ranted and raved and screamed their rage.

Chris Larabee tossed the attending Doctor into a wall to demanding he find out what killed Nathan.

The Demon was very impressed with what it saw it almost decided to switch to Chris as a host, but decided not to. It was the innocent ones that it liked best to possess and then destroy their lives.

Inside his mind, JD cried for Nathan and knew from the Demon it would be the only easy death.

~~~

Vin’s death was messier and more satisfying to the Demon, letting his young host view through his eyes; they were a thousand yards away and laying flat on the roof of a building.

Adjusting the sniper rifle against his shoulder, the Demon took aim through the window of where Vin Tanner was talking to Chris Larabee and fired.

He smirked as he watched through the scope as the brain matter and the blood sprayed against Chris’s face and Vin’s body crumpled to the floor, dead.

The man in black was in shock as Buck and Josiah barged into the office at the sound and took in the scene.

Standing up, the demon easily broke the rifle into small pieces with his enhanced strength as he ignored JD’s screaming and ranting in that small place where the host's consciousness was kept.

Placing the broken pieces of the sniper rifle into a bag, he headed towards the office to fake his tears and rage once again.

Along the way, he disposed of the evidence.

~~~

JD pleaded and begged with the Demon to spare the rest of his friends as they approached the Ranch that Chris Larabee owned.

The older man had holed up here after Vin’s death.

Team Seven was currently on standby, losing two members in a row in such a short time. An investigation was being conducted by another team, but the Demon knew they wouldn’t be able to find anything.

Entering the house, the Demon took a tentative sniff and smirked.

The man was drowning his sorrows.

Approaching the couch, Chris Larabee was passed out and an empty bottle was clutched in his hand. Heading over to the liquor cabinet, the Demon selected a whiskey bottle, opened it and headed back over to the couch.

Humming a merry tune as JD screamed in their head, he poured the alcohol over Chris.

The man was slowly coming around as the Demon lit up a pack of matches.

Letting his eyes go black and smirking, at the confused look on Chris Larabee’s face, he tossed the matches onto the man and watched as he burst into flames.

The Demon moaned in delight as it enjoyed the delicious screaming coming from Chris and then sighed in disappointment when it finally stopped. The fire was still going.

Shifting in discomfort, the Demon cursed human bodily functions and growled at his host that they now needed to change their pants because they were sticky down there.

Three down and three more to go.

The Demon wondered if it could get Josiah tonight as it changed into a pair of clean pants from Chris’s closet.

JD wanted to throw up.

~~~

Deciding he needed to kill the profiler of Team Seven, the Demon appeared on Josiah’s doorstep that night, looking sad, confused about what was happening and vulnerable.

He asked Josiah if they could talk and the bigger man let the Demon in.

Josiah’s first and only mistake was turning his back on the Demon; it was too late after that.

Closing the door behind it and then using its enhanced strength, he shoved Josiah into a wall, banging his head off the wall before spinning him around.

Confusion warred in Josiah’s blue eyes, his nose now dripping blood and the Demon let its eyes go black as it brought a knife up and slit Josiah Sanchez’s throat.

Inside their shared mind, JD didn’t have the strength to scream or rant or cry anymore as he watched the light dim from Josiah’s bright eyes and the older man sagged to the floor. Blood dribbling from the wound, staining the blue cardigan sweater as the Demon held Josiah in place.

Josiah Sanchez died.

Grabbing a towel out of the linen closet, the demon yanked the cross from around Josiah’s neck and buried it into the left side of the older man’s chest.

Tasting some of Josiah’s blood, the Demon shuddered in delight.

It hadn’t had such fun in such a long time.

JD Dunne remained quiet.

~~~

JD Dunne, Ezra Standish and Buck Wilmington were placed in a safe house. The remains of Josiah Sanchez and Chris Larabee had been found and Director Travis ordered the remaining members of Team Seven into hiding.

Ezra and Buck didn’t feel a thing as they were knocked unconscious.

The Demon took in great delight at keeping his host aware of everything now; knowing whatever it did with their body was slowly destroying the young man.

It tightened the ropes a bit more on Ezra Standish when the undercover agent started to slowly wake.

Stretching, the Demon snagged a case of poker chips off of the nearby table and straddled Ezra’s lap as the man fully woke.

Letting the hazel eyes click black, it smirked at Ezra Standish as the man tried to reason with ‘JD’.

Ignoring the ramblings of the human in front of him, it grabbed a handful of the poker chips and tossed the box behind him, hitting the still unconscious form of Buck Wilmington in the head.

It forced Ezra’s mouth opened and started to force the chips in one by one. Clamping his hand over Ezra’s mouth and pinching the man’s nose, the Demon watched with delight as the man wiggled and tried to gasp for air.

After a few minutes, Ezra’s body sagged against the ropes as he finally died; poker chips slipping from the his mouth to land on the floor.

Standing, the Demon smirked as he surveyed his work and then turned his attentions towards Buck.

With Buck Wilmington, the Demon took its time. It waited and watched as Buck woke slowly and saw that Ezra was dead. It took in delight as he watched the man call out for JD and how he was going to kill the ‘son of a bitch doing all of this’.

Smirking, the Demon allowed itself into Buck’s line of vision, eyes still black.

It was here that the Demon sent a flash of Buck being skinned alive to his host that JD woke up a little and whimpered ‘no’. The hollow denial echoing around in their shared mind had the Demon laughing in delight.

Buck shivered at the un-natural laughter. The Demon brought out the knife it used to kill Josiah and used it to slice Buck's shirt off his body.

Leaning forward the Demon explained what it was and what it had done to the others as he slowly slid the blade downwards on Buck’s skin.

The man started shouting obscenities at the Demon and telling JD to fight and not let the Demon win.

But JD was broken and he knew with Buck’s death it would fully destroy him.

Taking it’s time, the Demon slowly skinned Buck alive. Strip by strip.

And it made JD watch everything. It made JD feel what it was feeling and it revelled in the sensation of having his host finally broken as Buck Wilmington slowly died under their ministrations.

Cleaning the knife after it was done; the Demon turned the gas on the stove and lit a candle.

It was three blocks away when the safe house exploded.

~~~

JD didn’t know how long he was trapped within his own body and he didn’t care.

The Demon took the time to whore its way across America while killing whatever and whoever it wanted. Man, woman, child, animal and alike.

It did it all and it used JD’s body to do it.

~~~

JD was gazing at the floor and it took him some time to realize he could blink his own eyelids.

 _Nonono, trick – trick of the Demon._

“Hey son, you in there?” A kind voice asked.

His tongue slipped out and wetted his lips. He could move his tongue.

“What year is it?” He croaked out. Unused to using his voice. Was he free?

“Two thousand and nine, son,” the kind voice replied.

JD bit back a sob. “Four years. Been using my body for four years.”

“Shit.”

“Am I free?”

“Yeah, you’re free.”

JD nodded, relishing in being able to move his head. Looking up, he noticed an older man with a trucker hat and vest, t-shirt, jeans and boots and he was in a wheel chair. To the side of him were a couple of other men. One tall and the other only slightly shorter in height..

 _Winchesters..._ Flitted across his mind, leftovers from the Demon possessing him.

His hazel eyes went hard and he only had one question to ask, “How do I kill those evil sons of bitches?”


End file.
